questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
International Thieves' Guild Unions, Inc.
The International Thieves' Guild Union, Inc. was a major world wide worker's organization of Thieves' guilds.Narrator (QFG3): "Congratulations! This card says that you're a member in good standing of the International Thieves' Guild Unions, Inc."Narrator (QFG4): "Congratulations! This card says that you're a member in good standing of the International Thieves' Guild Unions, Inc. (In this case, you're in ESPECIALLY good standing because you even stole the card!)" Background The local Guild in Spielburg, was the Thieves' Guild Union, Local 1313 branch chapter."Welcome to the Thieves' Guild Union, Local 1313." The Silmaria Thieves' Guild was part of the union as well. Raseir's thieves were also members of the union as well. As was the Mordavia Thieves' Guild. The Guild had certain requirements for membership, including respect and dues to local Chief Thief, which each lead the individual branches of the organization. The Chiefs themselves had their own code they followed to remain in good standing with the Guild. Non-Union members were generally looked down upon (it is considered a terrible mistakeArestes (QFG5): "So what do you say, me bucko? You going ta join, or make the mistake a going it alone, with no union at your side?), and guild members worried about spies from the non-Union brigands and thieves."These non-union cretins are giving thieves a bad name. I'm sure they have a spy planted in our organization, but I don't know who it is." Brigands, scabs, finks, and those who didn't pay their dues were hated above all else.Chief Thief (QFG1EGA/VGA): ""Those who do not pay their union dues are the lowest form of life."Chief Thief (QFG1EGA/VGA): "Our very special items are reserved for our guild members. No scabs allowed."Chief Thief (QFG1EGA): "I tell you, Crusher, that a thief of my stature and abilities should be stuck in a podunk town besieged by brigands who aren't even Union Members is the height of injustice!" Guilds only buy from their members."We buy only from our members." Being a union member had perks such as protection from local magistrates, and the right to safely fence illgotten goods. Membership in one branch also gave you membership to all others. Some nations such as Shapeir and Tarna had no local union branches, in those nations government cracked down on criminal activity. However, Shapeir still had criminal underbelly but not part of the union, and thus no official guild.Dinarzad (QFG2): There is no Thieves' Guild around here. Certainly, I can satisfy your needs better than any mere guild. Only in Raseir do you need such union scum.) There are different ways that each guild would choose their "Chief Thief". Some by competitions, while others acknowledging the owner of the real Black Bird. But only union members could become Chief Thiefs of the union.Arestes (QFG5): "If ya fight in here, I'll throw ya outta the Guild meself. Ya will not be a Chief Thief if yer not in the union." Thieves from the guild know the international Thieves' sign, and that's usually the method to learn the location of the nearest guild. However, non-union thieves and brigands may also know the sign as well, and used by thieves to know who is another thief. Behind the scenes The 'union' could be described by a number of adjectives, including; "club, group, guild, organization, union". Nonunion were described as 'fink, nonunion, or scabs'. References Category:Unions